Talk:Kasumi: Stealing Memory
Trivia I figure we should list all the trivia and references made in this mission here, until all have been compiled. For example, if you examine the Statue of Liberty head, Kasumi makes a reference to the original Planet of the Apes. She says "How did Hock get Lady Liberty's head? Damn you, Hock!" upon seeing it. 18:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Alarm clock Allrighty, so guards attack you if you activate the clock? How does that work? I escaped unnoticed, so now I'm really interested in finding out what triggers this. Prismvg 22:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I investigated the alarm clock like the rest of the items throughout Hock's apartment for DNA and it went off, thus summoning the guards outside the door into the room. I'm rather surprised to hear this hasn't happened for others. --The Illusive Man 22:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it is level dependent and maybe glitchy so I retry it when I am not as busy. Lancer1289 22:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::The alarm clock brought in guards for me. Tophvision 19:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Statue Currently we don't really have anything official so please leave it as is until something official or an Admin makes a ruling. Lancer1289 23:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Um why? It's pretty obvious that is an ogre, you guys should really stop it with the official confimartion stuff when there is clear visual evidence. Seriously, get the stick off your butts. :Because we have had trivia like this before where while it may be apparent it could also reference medieval tales or the Lord of the Rings. Lancer1289 04:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I believe you meant 'get the stick out of your butts', as 'get the stick off your butts' makes absolutely no sense. None at all. SpartHawg948 05:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Right, cause this looks exactly like other ogres from other lores and not the one Dragon Age, sorry this doesn't make sense at all. :What doesn't make sense at all? The trivia bit notes that the statue is identical to DA:O Ogres, and says it is likely a reference. As with all trivia, unless we have actual devconfirmation (aka confirmation from an actual developer) that it is a reference, we can't phrase it as an absolute. SpartHawg948 17:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) So you're not sure, that a statue of a creature from another game by the same company isn't a reference? :We need something official becuase look here for trivia sections. Trivia sections are hard because they do have a habit of getting out of hand, fast. Lancer1289 18:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand, but this little bit isn't "out of hand". This IS a reference to DAO. :The policy is we need something official before changing. Lancer1289 18:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It's right in your face http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_ylHlNv0ChHg/SxNDIpGyISI/AAAAAAAAAdQ/BerBxMMFR34/s1600/Ogre.jpg http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/3739/darkspawn.jpg right if this isn't a reference to Dragon Age, then Ashley is an atheist. I know this wiki had people running around doing stupid crap, but when there is clear evidence of something, you don't need "official" Oh, common, who releases statements on references? Did they come out and say "Hey, Tali's drone's name is a reference to Baldur's Gate, write that down"? References are supposed to be subtle. No one tells the catch when telling a joke (well, maybe only if the dumbhead didn't understand the joke - and I believe we aren't dumb, are we?). I'm sorry, but in this particular case, the policy is simply stupid.Prismvg 18:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Writers from BioWare. We've had them comment on this site and on these trivia items before. SpartHawg948 18:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You see? I'm not the only one, also sorry about the pic, I'm trying to make it smaller but it's not letting me. :Wow. A poster some guy somewhere created. This changes EVERYTHING! Or NOTHING!. Yeah, definitely NOTHING. We still need something more to go on before changing 'is likely' to 'is'. Don't like it? Direct complaints to BioWare, who couldn't even be bothered to do something more conclusive like name the statute 'Ogre' instead of 'Creature'. For all we know, it was a simple reuse of a model with no reference intended. I'm inclined to agree it's a reference, but we need a definitive statement before we state it definitively. SpartHawg948 18:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The writers aren't commenting about this, and this is a reference to Dragon age...for the love of God. I don't see what the problem is with having the word "likely" in the trivia. That is merely stating that the visual similarities are uncanny, but not officially a direct reference. I can plainly see it, but I am not going to get into a pointless argument over something so trivial. —ArmeniusLOD 18:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, I have no problem with the way it is. I had a problem when this bit was actually deleted from another article a day or two before, invoking the "official statement" stuff. But it seems to me like sometimes these kind of things are treated like a damn criminal case. Prismvg 18:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm gonna have to agree with the anon, the evidence is overwhelming and it is a reference, I think the word "likely" has to go. Sorry but the rules don't really apply here, and we have to learn how to be flexible in certain situations that need it, if we are too rigid it'll just be bad. --Fatherbrain30 18:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::But that's the thing. Either the rules always apply, or the rules never do. If there's any middle ground, there is always going to be an argument in any conceivable situation that "well this is just another of those cases in which the rules don't apply". I would be somewhat inclined to agree IF the statue were actually called 'Ogre', but it isn't! It's called 'Creature'. And Kasumi's dialogue doesn't contain any hints at it being an Ogre either. Again, for all we know, it's a simple model reuse to save time and money. As such, the rules dictate that the statement be worded as it is, that it 'is likely' a reference. SpartHawg948 19:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey SpartHawg, that's the only picture I found of the staute of the game. This whole thing is stupid, the rules don't apply to this. Also Sparthawg, Capitalism is destroying this country and the world. :Talk about out of left field... Please direct commentary bashing me and my worldview to my user talk page, as it doesn't belong here. SpartHawg948 18:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it is a reference to Dragon Age, but I also don't see the problem. The article admits that the statue is identical to a troll, and connects it to Dragon Age. That should be enough. That poster is funny, though. Tophvision 19:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm pretty sure it's a reference as well. In fact, I'm the one who added the link to the Dragon Age wiki article and pointed out that they are identical. However, given the complete lack of anything else containing any hint of a reference (ie the statue being labeled 'Creature', not 'Ogre' and the lack of any dialogue or description even hinting at a link) it isn't certain. And again (beginning to feel like a broken record here), for all we know, they just reused an existing model rather than taking the time and money to come up with a new one. I'll admit, I don't really think that's the case, but barring a statement from an official source, it is a possibility. The 'likely' stays. SpartHawg948 19:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC)